Magic Flight
by Wingedteen
Summary: Harry Potter X MR. Max accidentally stumbles upon the world of magic, and discovers a few traits of her own. While max and the flock attend classes at Hogwarts, Max and co are ging to have to fight tooth and nail to keep the magic a secret.
1. magic

**Sorry if I don't update, one of my best friends left school, so I'm in a bummed out mood. I hope you like, please review and I apologise about spelling mistake and grammatical errors! Enjoy!**

Max pov

"okay flock! See that mountain over there? Well camp at the base of it!" I yelled above the wind. Winter was starting to set in, and soon wed have to find a place to bunk down for the rest of winter. Thankfully our bird DNA didn't take over our primary functions, so we didn't hibernate. We swooped down, avoiding the pine trees, and settled in a closed off area.

"This should keep the wind and eventually snow off our backs" I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah" fang said, the famous Mr. Tall dark, silent and I only speak one word. Rolling my eyes, I plonked down in front of a bunch of sticks, which Iggy was rubbing together to make a fire. I stretched my wing muscles. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to fly in the wind, and the cold was bone chilling. Shivering, I wrapped my arms around my body, then my wings. I inspected my wings, small branches of Itex had started becoming bolder, they sent flyboys after us, I think mainly to test them, considering the numbers were very low. They sent around 5 after us last time; unfortunately, one had crashed into my wing. It seemed pretty fine, there were already small feathers growing back were a few had been savagely ripped out. I wrapped them more tightly around me, but the cold was still getting in. the others seemed to have noticed this too, we were directly in the winds path.

"I'm going to see if there are any forms of shelter and food nearby" I announced, hesitantly stretching my wings behind me, and standing up. The flock nodded, and I took a running leap and jumped into the air. I made sure I wasn't going to freeze my wings off before I started flying out.

I passed over a lake, then a forest, searching for shelter. The wind was picking up again, and I was struggling to keep heading in the one direction. My wings had gone all stiff and my flight patterns irregular. **Go with the flow max, remember? Go with the flow. **Jeb decided to add. 'fine' I sent to him, angling my frozen wings in the same direction of the wind, and just let it carry me. Suddenly, a burst of pain shot through my skull, and my retinas were having there own in flight movie, a bunch of pictures scrolled through my eyesight, sending pain through my brain with every one. I made out a couple of the pictures to be DNA charts, of erasers, the flock, and other experiments. There were buildings too, and locations, every mumbo-jumbo thing you could think of, had somehow packed its way into my brain. Darkness clawed at me vision, raking me down into unconsciousness, the last thing I remember is a searing pain in my wings as I crashed through some trees, luckily I was unconscious by the time I hit the ground.

I awoke to a warm sensation tingling in my arms, legs and wings. I groaned and sat up, flexing my aching muscles. That was one of the worst brain invasions ever! I looked around at my surroundings, I was in a tall forest, it was pretty dark, but I could see perfectly thanks to my hyped up genetics.

"Bloody hell! She's awake!"

"Are you okay"

"Who are you?"

I jumped up into a fighting stance when I saw three people sitting around me, and immediately regretted it, my head exploded again and I sunk to my knees, still looking at the kids. They all looked around 14, and had some sort of uniform on.

"Who the hell are you?!" I said, climbing to my feet again.

"I'm Harry, this is Ron and Hermione" one of the boys said, he had glasses and messed up brown hair, a scar was just above his eye. The other boy, Ron, had freckles and read hair and was gawking at my back. Hermione, was the girl, she had bushy hair, and looked very intelligent, and was looking at my face and not gawking like an idiot.

"Who are you?" Harry said, staring at my face.

"None of your business!" I snapped. They didn't look old enough to be an eraser, so I relaxed out my fighting stance. Then I looked down at there hands, they were rubbed raw, the skin was pink and glaring.

"Did you…?" I asked gesturing towards my wings. Hermione spoke up,

"When we found you, you were like ice. We were rubbing your arms legs and……"

"-wings" I finished for her

"Yeah, to get warmth back into them" she finished. I angled my wing in front of me, so that I could inspect it. I ran my finger down the arch, searching for any injuries. My fingers rested near the tip of my wing, where there was a small bump.

"You guys might want to look away, this is gong to be painful" I said, taking hold of the end of my wing, and just behind the bump, I pulled hard. There was a crack, and the bone set back into place. Now I just had to wait for my super healing powers to kick in. Ron had an amazed look on his face, and so did Hermione and Harry. I picked a stick off of the ground and put it across the injured area. Then I ripped the bottom of my jeans off, so one leg resembled three quarter pants. I rapped the ripped jeans strip around the makeshift splint. That's better, I thought, then inspected my other wing.

"Ron! Hermione! Harry!" someone shouted, and a large fellow wobbled into the scene. Now when I say large, I mean he was over seven feet tall, and about a metre wide! He ran over to us and dropped down some large blankets near Hermione's feet. She gave them out, one to Ron and Harry and herself. She passed the rest in my direction, and I eyed her suspiciously. Sniffing the blankets, then putting one over my shoulders, and I tucked in my wings. My right wing with the broken bone, didn't fold properly and the end was sticking out my wing slits. I started backing away, then throwing my blanket on the ground, I took a running leap, then, My wings snapped shut and I immediately, fell towards the ground. Thanks to my broken bone, my wings weren't ready to fly yet. I was hurtling straight towards a tree stump, then, darkness.

I awoke to the sound of voices. Groaning, I got into a sitting position, and I looked down at what I was sleeping on, a bed! I was in a somewhat hospital patient rest room. There were beds lining the walls, and tables with cards and such, sat next to sleeping kids. Crap! I thought, those kids from before submitted me into a hospital! I tried to get up, but then a woman in an old fashioned nurse outfit came bustling into view.

"Oh goodness dear! Lie back down! You don't want to hurt your..." she leaned in closer and whispered "wings"

"I'm, fine!" I muttered "I have to go!" I said pushing her away and trying to get up again.

"My name is madam. Promfrey" she said pushing me back into the bed, I was too weak to argue.

"Ron! Hermione! Harry!" she bellowed. And the trio from before ran into the room.

"She's awake!" they all said, rushing over to me.

"Are you okay? That hit on the head must have hurt!" Hermione said. Then Ron blurted.

"Which spell did you use to do that? I guess the magic ran out when you crashed! Please teach me that spell!" he said jumping up and down, gripping the end frame of the bed.

"Hold it, HOLD IT!" I said, and they stopped hitting me with questions. Rubbing my temples I said.

"Ok, I have a couple of questions of my own! First of all, where the hell am I?!" I glared at them. Ron got a confused look on his face, and said.

"The school of course!" he gestured around me.

"Crap!" I yelled. "When does the director want to see me then?" I said, shed undoubtedly want to torture me into telling her where the flock is, unless she's got them already, I froze in dread, then sniffed the air, no flock. And it didn't smell like the school it smelled…homely. "This isn't the school," I said, puzzled.

"Yeah it is. It's Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Harry said.

"Oh, I thought you meant _THE school._" I cried, sinking back into my pillows in relief. They looked confused and I realised they probably didn't know what I was talking about. Remembering last night, I pulled out my wings and checked out my injured one. It was completely healed, and 'Madam. Promfrey' had obviously re-wrapped the damage. I slipped of the bandage and heard madam Promfrey gasp.

"Do not do that young lady! That damage is going to hurt if you go undoing my work!" she yelled, lunging at me to stop me from unwrapping it further.

"Chill!" I said, still un-wrapping it. "Look" I pointed to my wing and wiggled it. She frowned and ran her fingers over the top.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped "it's completely healed!"

"Yeah, I heal fast" I said, getting up. Stretching my wings and flapping them a couple of times, then folded them into my back.

"What spell did you use?" Ron asked again, pleading more like it. I cocked my head to the side. Spell?

"What do you mean 'spell'?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.

"I don't think she knows what the school is about," Hermione said, turning to Ron and Harry.

"Huh?" I said. "You've completely lost me"

"Ill explain" Harry said "ever heard of magic? There are certain people who have magic blood in them, and so they can do things, like spells and make potions and stuff."

"What're you on?" I said, "'cause you need help" he shook his head and took out of his robe pocket a stick thing. He waved it and said, _wingardium leviosa _and the bed started to float. Wait- _float?!_ He looked over at me and I scratched my head and said.

"I think you'd better start at the beginning"

**I don't own max ride, Harry potter or any of its characters 'sept my own characters (appear later). **


	2. fawkes

**To the confused people out there, I'm pretty sure some birds do hibernate, sorry anyways, It was just a random comment. They got into England by you know just picking a random place to hang out, and checking if the schools have been picking up the pieces and starting again, so there really on a break sort of thing.**

Max pov

It was 2hours later when Ron Hermione and Harry fished the story, and my god, they'd been through almost as much as what we had! Id already told them pretty much everything about the flocks lives too, except for addresses and such, or…private info.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said again. I was figuring out by now that it was pretty much all he says.

"The headmaster's going to want to see you" Harry said. I nodded, looking back out the window. The flock was going to be worried.

_Hey Jeb?_ I thought, mentally reaching out,_you there?_

**Yes maximum**

_Is there anyway you could send a message to the flock telling them I'm alright?_

**I should be able too**

_Thanks_

"Max?" I was pulled out of my little conversation by someone waving their hand in my face.

"max you okay?" it was Harry, I nodded.

We were heading through the corridor, for the headmasters office.

"_Snoghout truffles" _Harry said to two large gargoyle statues in front of us. They sprung aside, revealing a staircase.

"Come in! I've been expecting you!" a voice said from inside the heavy wood and iron doors at the top. I opened the door and the four of us entered. There was an old man with half moon spectacles sitting at a beautifully carved desk.

"Hello, Harry, Ron, Hermione" he said, nodding at the trio. "And who might this be?" he asked.

"Max" I said, sticking out my hand. He shook it firmly, for an old guy, he sure is strong.

"Hello max, my name is albus Dumbledore. You are not a student at Hogwarts, how did you get on the grounds?" he said, an eyebrow raised.

"Umm, I kind of flew here" I said shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Flew?" he confirmed. I nodded, and reluctantly spread my wings a little. Ahh, it felt so good to stretch my muscles after holding them tight against my back for so long. He looked at my wings, the white and brown flecked feathers glinting slightly. The look in his eyes was one of wonder and the glint in his eye looked like a child at Christmas.

"I'm guessing no charm or spell gave you those wings?" he said, looking me straight in the eye. I shook my head. He gestured for me to go over to him. I walked over and stood in front of his desk, noticing the strange ornaments littering the room. There was a bunch of painting on the wall, they were all whispering behind their hands to one another. Dumbledore got up from his desk and picked an old hat of a shelf behind him. Plonking it on the table he sat back down.

"That would be the sorting hat, I'm sure Harry told you what it does, please put it on your head." He said, nodding towards the hat. I felt incredibly ridiculous as I placed it on my head.

'Secrets, so many secrets' a voice said, and I looked around wildly. There was a laugh; 'up here' it was the hat! Ooooh so that's what Harry was talking about. I relaxed and listened. 'hmm, you have been through many things maximum. You are a true leader. Brave, loyal, smart, witty, funny, caring, all the characteristics of an ideal leader.' It said, and paused. 'If it was up to me, and you indeed did go to this school, I would choose, GRYFFINDOR!' It yelled the last part, sounding pleased. I looked over at Dumbledore, who nodded smiling, and removed the hat from my head.

"You looked like a Gryffindor!" Ron exclaimed grinning. I smiled, looking back over at Dumbledore.

"Come," he said, pointing to a mini staircase leading up to a small platform. I followed him to a perch, where a great golden bird was sitting. I gasped, it was beautiful. Dumbledore picked the bird up and it hopped on his arm.

"This is Fawkes" Dumbledore said, stroking the golden bird softly. "He happens to be a phoenix" I smiled; reaching out I stroked the feathers on his back.

You feel different human

I jumped back in surprise. Where was that voice coming from?! It was in my head, but not Jeb, it sounded…musical, a beautiful sound.

Thankyou, I'm Fawkes. The bird in front of you

I blinked stupidly. Fawkes! Wow.

You are not entirely human are you? You don't feel human. 

Ouch. No, I'm 2 bird, I was raised in a lab, they seemed to like playing mix'n'match with DNA. I thought, shivering at the thought of the school.

That would explain it, so your name is Max? I nodded at the bird, stroking it again.

Umm, I hate to be rude, but could you scratch a little lower? I smiled, and scratched just between his wings.

Ahhhhh, thank you. You don't know how long I have been itching that.

That's funny, the flock, which is a group of part bird humans I hang out with, they always like being scratched or rubbed, there too.

Uhh, you might want to acknowledge the others Fawkes said in my head.

I turned around,

"Max!" it was Harry.

"What" I said "I was just talking to Fawkes" I turned back to the bird, stroking it again

"Don't be stupid max, and stop zoning out! It's terribly annoying!" Hermione said, shaking her head.

"What do you mean? Talking to Fawkes?" Dumbledore said.

"He was asking me about my DNA and asking me to scratch his itch" I said, confused.

"You're joking right?" Ron said. I shook my head, they'd lost me.

Ignorance Fawkes said this time out loud.

"See?" I said, gesturing to Fawkes. He had moved his mouth, they must have heard.

"He just said 'ignorance'" I said, puzzled. It was Hermione's turn to be confused.

"He just made weird noises" she said.

Normal humans cant speak the language of the birds Fawkes said in my head.

"Great!" Ron said, throwing his hands in the air "a Parsle-tongue and a bird-tongue! What's next?!"

"You mean you can understand what Fawkes is saying?" Dumbledore said. I nodded.

"students, max, come with me. We're going on a field trip" he said.


	3. oliver and pheonixs

**Oh jeez! My poppy did a face plant a couple of days ago in gravel. He was chasing after my little brother, and tripped and went skidding on the road. There's a chunk missing from his nose and blood everywhere, he had to get 6 stitches and the bone was showing! **

**Keep reviewing! I love reviews; they give writers more of a reason to write! (Wink, wink)**

Max pov

Dumbledore took a flower pot of the top of the fire place, and nodded towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. Fawkes was still on his arm, grooming his beautiful feathers. Dumbledore reached into the pot, taking out a handful of what looked like sand.

"Oliver's wand shop" he said.

I am guessing you don't know what floo powder is? Fawkes asked. I shook my head.

"I'll show you what to do" Ron said, stepping up. He reached into the pot and took out a handful of the 'floo powder' and flung some into the fireplace. The flames leapt up turning green. I gasped, it was mesmerising. He climbed into the fireplace, obviously not worried about getting burnt.

"Oliver's wand shop!" he yelled, dropping more powder into the flames. They lurched up, covering him, then disappearing. Apparently so did Ron. I stared at the green flames leaping innocently in the fireplace.

"You too" Dumbledore said, looking at me. "But first, take Fawkes, he's coming with us" I nodded, holding out my arm for Fawkes. He jumped onto my arm, ruffling his feathers slightly, turning his gaze to me. Copying Ron, I took some of the sandy stuff and climbed cautiously into the fireplace, surprised at the warmth but not burning sensation I got from the flames. Dropping the powder, I yelled.

"Oliver's wand shop!"

Suddenly it felt like I was whizzing through the air, I watched as tons of fireplaces flashed past, I took in as much information as possible, but there were so many.

"Agh!" poof! I landed on the floor of a dusty room. There were shelves filled with boxes lining the walls, and a counter was directly in front of me. A man stood near the desk, Ron next to him. Then Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore fired in rapid succession, out of the grate behind me. Aware of Fawkes on my arm, I stroked his feathers, clucking to him softly. Dumbledore stood up, brushing himself off, and turned to the man.

"Hello Oliver, old friend. Sorry for the unexpected visit but I need your help." Dumbledore said, righting his half moon spectacles.

"Oliver here is a rare bird watcher, he has some magic books that could help us find out what breed you are max" he said, turning to me.

"Of course I would help you Albus, but whatever are you talking about? Bird breed?" a confused Oliver said, turning to Dumbledore with a confused look.

"Our friend here," he started, sweeping a hand in my direction, "is a human-avian hybrid.-"

"I prefer Avian-American" I piped up, he nodded.

"-I would very much like to know which breed" he finished.

"Oh goodness!" the man said, stumbling. "I had no idea!"

"That's understandable, you'd pretty much need x-ray vision to notice my air sacs and bone structure." I said, smiling at him.

"Air sacs?!" he yelped, "You mean you have some bird traits?" he said, a look of wonder much like Dumbledore's passing his features. I nodded. Dumbledore turned to look at me and said.

"Show him" I winced, I was a paranoid-freak, trusting new people doesn't come naturally to me. I spread my wings a little, making sure no one outside could see.

"Oh goodness!" Oliver said, jumping. "_That's_ what you meant! Follow me!" he pushed past us and behind a shelf, into a room full of books, a few glass cases littered the wall, with pinned feathers inside, fake bird skeletons hung from the ceiling, and various moving pictures of tweeting birds were chirping from there places. Oliver ran his finger down a row of books, then pulled out a thick leather bound hardcover from the mass of books. He cleared a desk which was littered with diagrams and maps. Placing the book down on a little patch of space, he said.

"I am going to need a feather" he looked up at me, a questioning look in his eyes. I angled my wing in front of me and plucked a feather. I handed it to Oliver, and he twirled it round in his fingers.

"Strong structure, nice sheen, perfectly shaped. This is a very healthy feather." I nodded, and we all crowded around the table. He tapped the feather against the book a couple of times, and nothing happened. Suddenly, the books cover sprung open and the pages flicked themselves through the book. It kept flicking the pages over and over, the stopped and snapped shut.

"That's strange, this holds all the most common bird species" he said, confused. He picked up another book from the shelf and replaced the other one back into the gap. He tapped the book with the feather again, and it snapped open immediately, flicking through the pages once more. Freakishly, the book froze in mid-flick, then it jumped into Oliver's hands. I leaned in to see what page it had come to and felt Fawkes stiffen on my shoulder. Oliver cleared his throat, and read out loud.

"_phoenixphoria_ or 'phoenix'. A legendary ancient bird, its tears are known to have amazing healing powers, and the phoenix can lift almost ten times its own weight. Nick-named 'the fire bird', the phoenix burst into flames when they sense their time is near, and are re-born from the ashes, resulting in a never ending life cycle." A strange silence settled over the room, even the birds had stopped twittering loudly from there frames.

I knew it, you felt familiar Fawkes said aloud, breaking the silence. Of course all the others would have heard would be gurgles and weird noises.

_Jeb?_ I thought. _Did you know this?_

**I am as shocked as you are. We got your bird DNA from a feather we found in a forest; we decided to use it for your genetic make-up. **

Oooh that was big news

_So you mean you mad scientists gave me the DNA of a bird that could have easily been a turkey?! Talk about stupid!_ I thought back, angrily.

**I do not know, Itex knew I would be interested in the turn out of my daughter, they locked me out of your research and planning at first.**

"I wonder which mini species of phoenix you are?" Oliver said, as shocked as we were. He picked yet another book of the shelf, its title read: 'identification, care, analysis, and more, on phoenixes.' Fawkes hopped off of my arm and onto the desk.

Tell the humans that after there little test to compare my feather with yours, and check if your phoenix abilities have started to show. I nodded at Fawkes and replayed his message to the others.

"good idea" Oliver said. He tapped the book with my feather again. Just like before, it flicked immediately open to the correct page. I leaned over to read the page.

_Phoenixphoria 'phoenix' _

_This phoenix specialises on fire, is not found commonly, and can lift more than 10x their weight. Their tears have healing properties and their mental capabilities is far beyond any human or bird. _

I thought for a moment what about a mixture of both?

_Phoenixes have no home ground, they go anywhere they like, and all are just a short stretch from immortal. When a phoenix becomes angered, it flames can turn white and blue. Their flames though natural, are probably one of their biggest secrets. The flames are said to be extracted from the very earth itself. Phoenixes gain other abilities and we shall never know the extent of their powers. _

Remembering what Fawkes said, I plucked a feather from my wing, and gestured to Fawkes. He nodded, and used his beak to pull out a loose feather. I picked it up and put it side by side with Fawkes about a cm apart. Then, the strangest thing happened. Fawkes feather, when touched with mine, was making it the same colour as his. (a/n. I imagine her feather to be white/cream with brown spots so deal with it) the others had seen this happen, and I swear that Oliver, Ron, Hermione and Harry where catching flies! (Ron got a beetle up his nose) Dumbledore was standing quietly stroking his beard, deep in thought.

**Oh, god! I just accessed your memories, I never new about magic!**

Jeb decided to add in.

**And to think you are a magical bird! **

_No shit Sherlock! _

I sense another presence in your mind. You do not seem to be happy about it. 

_Fawkes meet Jeb. Jeb meet Fawkes. Jeb, Fawkes is a phoenix I am telepathically communicating with, Fawkes Jeb is an ex-psycho maniac who used to torture/care for me. And apparently my dad. _

You are annoyed with this Jeb fellow, is he the annoying character called the voice?

_Unfortunately_

**I have helped you out of many difficult situations maximum.**

_You've also created a lot of them too. Not to mention the frequent brain splatterings._

**Well I just thought you'd want to know that your family is worried and looking for you. And everyone is looking at you strange. **

I looked around the room, everyone was looking at me like I was crazy, oh well, maybe I am.

**Check out my new story, 'stains' for max ride. Sorry about the updating being slow, ive got this flue thing, so I feel like crap.**


	4. new wings and surprises

**Still feel like crap, but I had to go to school. Had a headache all day….i think that was my fault though, did you know that repeatedly whacking your head against a wall, pole, desk, really-hard-leather-dictionary or inanimate object is actually bad? Help with stress though, whoops there goes my last brain cell! Jokes! If I didn't have any brain cells I wouldn't be able to write this chapter! **

**Another interesting fact. 'Don't hold your farts in; they travel up your spine and into your brain, that's where all the shitty ideas come from.'**

**Disclaimer: own basically nuttin' 'cept OC's, ideas, etc. **

_Previously: Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy, oh well, maybe I am._

Closing the book, Olivander (a/n I was reminded that that was his actual name, sorry) turned to me.

"my dear, you are quite extraordinary! I never thought I would meet someone like you ever!" he bowed down, head level with the table. I nodded, unsure of what to do now.

"Olivander, could you supply max here with a suitable wand…" Dumbledore spoke up. Olivander nodded enthusiastically.

"I might even have a phoenix feather somewhere. that will probably do" he said, looking deep in thought. He gestured to the door, and we all piled out.

Waiting by the fireplace, we watched Olivander pick box after box out and replace them. Scratching his head, he turned to me.  
"I'm sorry my dear, I seemed to have misplaced it"

I had the sudden urge to go closer to a book case, and as I wandered closer I was drawn to a shelf like a bug to a zap light. Reaching out, my fingers brushed a heavily dust layered box, and I carefully removed it from the shelf. Olivander took it from me, opening the box and covering everyone in dust.

"You have found it! This phoenix feather wand is very old, but very powerful." He said. Then he offered it out to me.

"Be careful where and how you wave it!" Olivander said.

"I almost upturned the place last time I did!" Harry said from beside Ron and Hermione. But when I unravelled the thin sheet of paper, and the wand touched my bare skin, it sunk into my arm! The skin was just like before, no scars at all, or damage. Everyone was staring gob smacked. Then my wings, with a life of their own, stretched out to the ceiling, and snapped shut, also absorbing into my back. I felt around as best as I could, there were no friendly feathers, nothing. I couldn't help it, I passed out.

My eyes were heavy, and when I opened them, three worried faces looked back.

"You scared us! We were so worried! What happened to your wings?" Hermione blurted, her bushy hair bouncing. I sat up and glanced around, I was in some kind of comfy room, sitting on a sofa. I got up and went over to the fire place, reaching behind my back to see if my wings were back. They weren't (a/n don't hate me! I have a reason for this) I sat down on the window ledge, staring at the birds fly past. Usually I would have loved to join them on this cold day, but not now. I just sat there, staring into space.

Harry pov

It really weird, max hasn't come out of this trance, its like she's just a body. I went over and shook her shoulders a couple of hours later. Her eyes were dead. Hermione had to go take her to bed, she's just…absent.

Fang pov

(a/n I didn't forget about the flock! They're coming)

I'm real worried about max, even though Jeb told angel telepathically, that max was safe. I mean, we don't even know where she is! I slammed my fist into the cave wall. we couldn't scout the area looking for her either! The snow and wind were too thick and strong. Everyone was huddled in the back of the cave, we couldn't get anywhere near the edge, we'd be ripped apart pretty much. As soon as the wind dies down we'll be covering the whole of England. Until then…

Max pov

I woke up to a weird feeling stretching down my back. It was like the skin was stretching.

"Arrrrrrrrrrghhh!" I cried out suddenly, the weird feeling started getting bigger; the skin was ripping apart in two lines down my spine. Bitting my cheek, I leaned forward, the blood dripping down my chin and onto the thick woven covers. Hermione came running over, her bushy hair sticking around her head like a wild mane. She conjured up a mirror, showing me the wounds running down my back. Feathers were poking out. With a cry, more of my wings snapped out, the split getting bigger. With a final shudder, they extended out fully, covered in blood. Again I felt tired, my head drooping forward, I fell into unconsciousness.

Rubbing my eyes I sat up, my back no longer wet and sore. Looking at the bedside tables mirror, I saw the wound was completely healed. Hermione was wiping my feathers, trying to wipe of the stray blood. Seeing my wings again was so relieving for me, I can't explain it. For the first time I noticed something. That wasn't just blood on my wings. I stood up, extending them to their fullest, brushing the edge of the beds. The blood shook of immediately, leaving me in total wonder. My wings were no longer brown and white, but now a mixture of gold, red and coppery colours. Just like Fawkes wings. My hair was also changed, again a mixture of phoenix colours. My hair straighter than ever, the ends slightly curled. This was _definitely _due to my phoenix DNA. My eyes were now gold-red, flecks of pure gold around the iris, also just like Fawkes. This rocks! I felt 130 percent, better. I smiled at Hermione; she flashed me a knowing grin.

"its too rough to fly at the moment, we have a couple of hours till the feast, if you want some space to fly, follow me!" she said, gesturing towards the door.

We both ran down the stairs, I purposely keeping up with Hermione. We skidded to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, the guys gawking like idiots.

"ma…x?" they stuttered. I nodded.

"the phoenix DNA must have changed me, look at my wings." I plucked a feather from my concealed wings, the golden copper colour glinting, the end curled effectively.

"lets go have some fun!"

**please review, im trying to pump out the chapters. **


	5. longing and true friends

**Hope you like this chapter, I'm trying my best, I'm gonna focus entirely on this story so my other probably wont get updated.**

Max pov

Hermione, Harry and Ron, had introduced me to the room of requirement. Let's just say, IT ROCKED! I mean, anything you want and bzzd! Its right there in front of you. At the moment I was soaring round in the seemingly endless space. I had discovered that I had inherited the phoenixes strength too, and could easily pick up the trio. I grinned mischievously. I soared down behind Hermione, and plucked her off the ground by her ankles.

"mmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaax!" she wined, swinging in my grip. We had become pretty good friends after she had helped me with the wings thing.

"Put me down!!!!!!!!" she yelled, as I corkscrewed through the air. I dropped her and caught her leg after a few metres yelling,

"Oops, broke my concentration there!" the four of us had been mucking around in here for a couple of hours, playing tag on brooms and stuff.

"You guys, we need to get back to the great hall! The feast!" Ron yelled. He was undoubtedly hungry, but he was always hungry.

"We need to get max some robes" Hermione said, going pink in the face from being dangled by her ankles. I landed on the ground, setting Hermione right-way-up, her hair sticking up awkwardly. Where was I going to get robes? As soon as the thought crossed my mind, a closet appeared next to me. What did I tell you? Brilliant! I reefed through the closet, finding a Gryffindor set, complete with material bandages to tie my wings down. You're probably thinking, but wouldn't she hate that? It does unnerve me a little, but I know I could easily break the bonds if I need to. The robes were thick and heavy, better than my eraser tear-and-wear jeans. Another closet appeared, with the words 'change room' emblazed on the top. Absolutely champion.

In the great hall, I was wolfing down my fourth serving of chicken, potatoes and gravy. Ignoring the rude stares, I glugged down my pumpkin juice. I've gone hungry too many times to be picky, but I decided to save some room for desert. I patted my stomach. Good grub. My peaceful harmony was broken by,

"OH MY GOD, LOOK! SHE'S GOT WINGS!" I glanced around, a kid from the Slytherin table was pointing directly at me. Dumbledore stood up from his meal and said to the boy,

"Yuhre, what makes you think ms.ride is any different from you or me." He said eyes glinting with a questioning look.

"But not only is she a mud blood she's a FREAK!" he said, pointing again. Hermione was shaking, her hands coiled into fists. Dumbledore's brow furrowed.

"The use of x-ray scopes is forbidden outside your charms classroom. You should know that by now" he said, his light tone meaningful and deadly.

"It's probably just a squishy green thing called a booger on the lens!" a guy shouted across from the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, or his brain!" another guy next to him shouted, and they slapped hi-fives. The two were identical, but with my raptor vision I could pick out small differences.

"Fred" one said, leaning over and offering a hand. "George" the other said, mimicking his twin. Ron leaned over, his mouth stuffed full of peas, which flew across the table like cannonballs when he talked.

"th'y're me bro'z" he spluttered. Come to think of it, they did have identical hair colour. I nodded and shielded my face from the next volley of peas. Suddenly, the window above smashed, raining glass on everyone, erasers! One landed on the table, and food went flying everywhere. One landed in front of me, grinning, and showing his hideous yellow teeth. Everyone was screaming, as 30 or so erasers swarmed the Gryffindor table, all looking for _moi._ I jumped out of my seat and snapped my wings open, the cloth snapping easily and falling down. I surged into the air, and snapped a roundhouse kick into one's chest, hearing a satisfying crunch as the ribs broke and he fell down. I darted in and out; kicking punching biting anywhere I could reach, noting how my new strength made a big impact. I grabbed a fridges wing, swinging it round and releasing it at the last moment. The ugly excuse for a dog smashed through the stained glass window, leaving a relatively fridge sized hole in the glass. I punched an eraser in the head, he spiralled backwards, hitting the wall and sliding onto the ground. Over sized mosquitoes much? I dropped down onto an eraser's shoulders, ripping his wings out. Glancing over, I saw a couple of earasers trying to wiggle out of the holes in the wall for the owls, note to self, crack up later.

Harry pov

So much for Max's cover, though she was kicking these werewolves' butts. I jumped on the table, along with most of Gryffindor, shooting spells at swooping werewolves.

The slytherins were just sitting there, watching. Those smhucks.

Max pov

I swooped down and sat on the table. I definitely need to find my flock. I got up and grabbed Ron, Harry and Hermione by the arm, dragging them to Dumbledore, who was standing up. I said to him.

"I need to find my flock, I got to go. They could be in trouble. I'm leaving now." I patted Hermione on the back and started to take off.

"-wait! You didn't think you'd get away from me that easily?" Hermione said, grabbing my wrist. She whipped out her wand and said.

"Acio broomstick!" I broom went whizzing through the air and she jumped on. Harry did the same with his fire bolt and Ron did too. I smiled, feeling warm and fuzzy that these guys wanted to help. We all surged out the broken window. But where were they, the wind had died down now. _Hey voice?_

**I thought you'd never ask.**

**Hope you enjoy! Please review! ******


	6. finding where you belong

**Disclaimer: own nuttin' sept my own characters, ideas etc.**

Max pov

the flock probably wouldn't go far from the campsite, so the four of us were headed there. We landed in the bushes and I soon found the clearing we had been at before. I kneeled down near some sticks, which were singed and burnt, probably Iggy's old fire. They had cleared out ages ago. But carved into a tree with no grammar and scribbly handwriting was, 'max, gone 2 cave nearby com wen can, flock' stuffed into some loose bark was 5 feathers, proof it wasn't a trap from erasers. I sniffed the feathers, the flocks sent was still there, but faint. Tucking them into my pocket, I turned to Ron Harry and Hermione.

"I might be able to find them, c'mon, they left a note saying there in a cave nearby" I tried to keep the excitement and longing out my voice, but I could still here the happiness it radiated. Sniffing the air, I could faintly smell the flock. We were just gonna have to follow that scent.

We landed at the bottom of a cliff, and I said to the three.

"Ditch the brooms here well come back for em later. The flock could easily snap your neck if your not careful, and they don't respond well to strangers. Keep behind me at all times. Don't use magic unless unavoidable, we'll explain it to them later. And uhh… " I winced "watch out for angel" they nodded, and I offered out my hand to Hermione. I flew up a couple of feet, and Ron and Harry grabbed my legs. I whizzed up to the cave, noticing already how the weather was a lot more unstable. It was easy for me to fly, but extreme difficulty for the flock. We knew not to mess with nature. I dropped down on the cave mouth, signalling for the trio to stay back. I whistled loudly, and crept further into the cave out of the wind. There was a fire crackling in the corner, but no one there. I caught site of a flash of hair and knew that they were further back, waiting to ambush me.

"Guys, it's me, max." fang stepped out of the shadows, a determined look set on his face.

"Oh yeah? Prove it" I cocked my head in surprise, didn't they recognise me? Oh yeah the whole phoenix change thing. I extended a wing out to the side.

"See? It looks different though, come on fang, flock, come with me, I'll explain on the way" he snorted, and shook his head.

"You must think we are stupid! Come with you so you can experiment on us at the school? No way!" he lunged at me, and I easily dodged.

"fang-"

"I'm NOT STUPID!" he swung his leg round for a round house kick, and I grabbed his leg, pulling him closer, pushing his form to the ground. With one arm I held him in a head lock, and the other I was pushing his arm behind his back.

"Its me, max" I whispered in his ear. He spat on the ground and choked out,

"Prove it" I sighed "tell me something only max would know."

"Angel always travels with Celeste and total, who wishes he had wings. Nudge woke up a couple of weeks ago and she had gaffer tape on her mouth, because Iggy had put it on there to stop her sleep talking, Gazzy once got a cork up his bum, when Iggy had tried to stop him sleep-farting. Iggy met his mom and dad and you always sleep with a stuffed teddy bear you named 'teddy' under your pillo-" I couldn't finish because I was tackled to the ground by five screaming kids. Fang was no exception. After they climbed off and I was finally able to breath, nudge turned to fang.

"Do you really sleep with a teddy?" everyone started laughing, and fang turned a light pink colour.

We were all heading back to Hogwarts, we had explained to the flock about magic and stuff, but they were still a little cautious of Harry and Ron, especially fang. Hermione was welcomed though. Hermione had cast a spell so that there was no wind in this like bubble we were in, it made it easier for everyone to fly.

"Max? I hadn't really noticed before but why are you wearing that? You look poofy! Like that fluffy dog! I want a dog! I mean angels got total and everything but I want a pet! Ooooh! I want a gold fish! Sept they wouldn't like flying…oh! Fly, what about a parrot? All those pretty colours looks like a rainbow! Have you ever flown through a rainbow? I bet it's cool! Have you ever been to a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaalllly cold place? Like artic, with polar bears? Ooooh I want a polar bear! Id name his ice, cause how he lives in artic circle. Are we flying in circles? I think we are. Id rather fly in ovals, or squares. Square's cause you like fly In a straight line, like the hawks! Ooh I love those hawks. And fang ate rat! Rat! I went vegetarian for a while. What's worse than vegetarian? Megan? Vegan? Ooh Megan's a pretty name, um next time we have to like, choose a fake name I wanna be Megan!-" this time Iggy didn't bother putting a hand on her mouth, Hermione cast a spell on her, so she could talk, but it was like someone had pressed mute.

"hhhhhhh" we all sighed simultaneously. Nudge channel, nudge anywhere anytime, all nudge.

We landed outside the great hall, the kids looked nervous and iggy and fang looked edgy. I guided Iggy's hand to Gazzy's belt loop, and whispered to the two older boys.

"Don't worry there's plenty of room no claustrophobia, and Iggy? Madam promfrey may be able to do something about your eyes." I whispered the last part only to Iggy. He grinned a banana grin, and bolted to the door. Colliding with the weasly twins.

"Hey watch it there mate! You almost bowled me and my bro over! Hey, you okay?" he said, noticing Iggy's face twist up with rage. I grabbed his arm.

"Iggy's blind guys, he cant watch. Please." I said, motioning for them to go ahead.

"Look dude, I ain't gonna say sorry. I know how much decent guys hate other people feeling sorry for them." Iggy looked like someone had just given him the sun.

"I think I'm gonna get used to you guys." He said. They both bowed.

"The dynamic duo, the weasly bro's at your service." They said. Uh oh. I _do not _want those four messing with each other. But they look like they'll be good friends. So I let it slide. I watched Gazzy and Iggy walk off with Fred and George.

"Just don't blow us up!" I yelled after them, already worrying about the schools structural state if those two got their hands on Hogwarts magic stuff.

**Hahahahahhahahha!!!!! Finnaly the flock come back didn't think I forgot them did you? Please review! Ive already started on the next chappie!**


	7. bunny wabbit

**Right now, my dad is sucking up the mozies and sandflys in the house; he's waving around a vacuum cleaner trying to suck em up. It's hilarious! (the attack of the bugs has now been conquered!)**

**To blondie: I don't think ill include max/Harry (marry, hax?) in this fic, its kind of weird…I think I would prefer fax than umm…hax.**

**To BB2damaxx: Thank you sooo much! Feed back from my readers is what writers write for; if no one likes my story though, just say what should be done. Also, I cant help the spelling mistakes, when I type it, there are no spelling mistakes, but when I load it onto the web and onto 'documents' it just stuffs up for some reason. (I think the firewall has something to do with it.)**

**To Jeff the ok writer: rubs hands to gether evily. I quote Gazzy.**

'**Good! Cause we like to blow stuff up, blow stuff up!' there will definetly be booms, bangs, and automic missiles in this story! Ok… well maybe not the missiles.**

**Enjoy this new chappie.**

**Disclaimer: some of the idea's in this story do not belong wholey to me, but to my faithful reviewers, and my best friend Becca. Becca this chappies for you! **

**(p.s. don't own HP or MR, but I own three of the thousands of books JP has published! ******

Hermione, Harry, Ron and the flock were all sitting at the Gryffindor table, exchanging more stories. Everyone had been sorted into Gryffindor, strangely enough. Dumbledore had personally requested we all attend Hogwarts, and some wands were being sent over from Olivander's shop, who happily gave the flock wands for free. I had taken Iggy to madam Promfrey, who had said she'd need a couple of months to cure his blindness.

We were all digging in eagerly to our pork, potatoes, yams, carrots, chicken, turkey and other treats. A boy with greasy blonde hair and slitheryn robes sidled up behind me and I the flock visibly stiffened. I turned around to face the person. He grinned at me and winked. I stared back disgusted.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around lately there little lady. Do you want to come with me to Hogsmeade?" I stared at him blankly. Little lady? I was taller than him!

"Actually, I'd rather swim in crocodile infested waters, with no wand." I said in a sweet girly voice. He looked like he had been slapped by a bunny wabbit, but quickly recovered. He leaned forward, and casually leaned on the table, blocking me between his arm and fang, who was sitting on my other side. I could see by the twitch of his wings under his shirt, he was pissed. The Slitheryn said.

"He, he, that's real funny. No, seriously. It's a date." He smiled cockily.

"I'll say this reeeaaal slowly for you, so even you won't miss it. Pisssss offffff."

I said turning back to my food.

"Hey!" He grabbed my shoulder with his other hand. Uh oh. Fang jumped out his seat and pushed in front of me, growling, and Harry stood up too. The other guy laughed.

"You got a lot of nerve Malfoy" Harry spat out. I had the impression these two didn't get along. Fang growled again, and Malfoy laughed.

"Look, she's got her own protectors! Potters got himself a girl friend!" he turned to fang, who happened to be around three inches taller. He didn't seem afraid because of his cronies flanking him, cracking their knuckles. I turned to his buddies.

"I can do that too." I let out a series of impressive cracks and heads turned. Fang laughed and Malfoy turned to him.

"You her protector huh, big shot?" I stood up this time, and got in Malfoy's face.

"No, I'm his" I pushed fang back into his seat, and Malfoy started to back away. I decided to try my new trick.

"Hey Malfoy!" I said. He grinned, obviously thinking something else. He returned to the table.

"How do you make blonde's eyes twinkle?" I whispered. He looked puzzled.

"Shine a flashlight in _his_ ear" I focused my imagination and a sphere of light popped up and disappeared into his head, making his eyes light up. Everyone was laughing hysterically as Malfoy ran out the room clutching his face. Fang slapped me a high five and I turned back to my little victim…err, I mean Christmas pudding.

in the gryfindor common room.

It turns out there is only 3 days till Christmas. Apparently, each student gets sent home, or they spend Christmas here. Well, you see our obvious choice. The Weasly girls and guys (I met Ginny while she was ogling Harry) where all going back to 'the burrow'. What, are they related to wombats or something? (A/n a wombat is an Australian native animal that digs burrows, I'm an Aussie) I looked up to see owls flocking in through the holes near the window, which had been easily repaired. I noticed that none went through the one that the eraser got stuck in; they could probably sense it was there. Three owls approached our little group. One dropped in front of Hermione, another Fred and George, and the last in front of Ron. Ron tore it open, scanning the letter quickly. Suddenly, Fred and George whooped with joy.

"You know that old candle shop that's been abandoned for a few years? We've been saving up for a joke shop and finally they accepted our offer!" the two raced out the door, and Ron looked edgy.

"Mum isn't gonna like that one, oh well. I've got some good news Harry! Mum says you can stay for Christmas at our place, you two Hermione! If you're allowed, 'course." The three started talking about what they were going to do at the burrow.

"Hey flock, I was thinking about going to visit Dr.Mar- mum, in a couple of months. I kinda wanted to tell her about what's been happening and I promised I'd visit." The flock nodded their heads knowingly.

"Hey guys! I wrote a letter to my mum a couple of days back, saying about…you know. Anyways, she replied back saying you guys could stay for Christmas if you want." Ron said, "She says she'd love to meet you!" I glanced over at the flock. They were all smiling broadly, nodding.

"Huh, looks like we're at your place for Christmas."

Hope you liked! Please review.


	8. ranting emo

**IMPORTANT! On my newest story, 'stains' a lot of people have been private messaging me, or reviewing saying I'm an emo. This is for anyone out there who has the balls to call me emotionless, I am not, an emo, I do not cut, I smile all the time, and I WILL hunt down anyone and everyone who calls me an emo, kill them, bring them back to life, and kill them again. I will kick there butts from here to china, so please, if you keep private messaging or emailing me saying I'm an emo, I will rip out your spine and beat you with it. I had inspiration, I wrote it down, max's last thoughts are my idea. YOUR last thoughts if you dare have the balls to insult me again, will be "shit, she's pissed" I am pissed beyond pissed. I WILL KILL YOU. End of story. END OF YOU! **

**P.s. if I get another email, private message etc, than YOU will get your own little rant. How nice? Think of your missing back bone and broken nose as an early Christmas present.**

**Please, to all my lovely reviewers (the nice ones) this does not include you. Some fing people are too fing full of themselves. The next chapter will be following this, sorry for any in-conveniences. **

**KJ (wingedteen)**


	9. this is a chapter!

**I'm stuck for ideas, please, if anyone has a funny situation or idea or ANYTHING, please, please, tell me. I'm struggling for words! My brain feels like a toddler's silly putty, being stretched in all directions. Please review and tell me what you think, even if you think its crap.**

I fell forward and out of the grate at the burrow, we were using floo travel to get here. I scrambled out of the way just in time as fang shot out behind me. He still fell on top of me though and my breath left with an 'oomph'.

"Sorry" he muttered, getting off. The flock shot out of the fireplace, followed by the Weaslys. I dusted my self of and glanced around the room. Knittings, tapestries and painting were draped across the walls, the faded wallpaper barely showing. Pictures and odd ornaments littered the shelves, the Weasly family smiling back from the paintings. An odd looking clock with 6 spoons for hands chimed on the wall, each spoon had a picture of a family member on it. Instead of numbers, there were locations. Four with pictures of Ron, Ginny, Fred and George ticked into place in front of the word home.

"Sorry guys, we don't usually get home like that" Ron said, blowing ash of his arms.

"Oh goodness dears, hurry and get yourselves washed now, we need to prepare for the guests this weekend." A slightly chubby woman came in, her red hair bouncing as she talked.

"Sure"

"And don't forget your chores. Also those gnomes have invaded the garden again; one put a spell on my favourite flower so it attacked me this morning!"

"Muuuum! We have guests, I don't think they want to run around after gnomes all day." Ron protested gesturing to us. Gnomes? It's gonna take a while getting used to magic.

"Well, my lounge room is getting a bit full isn't it? I hope you don't mind dears, we have a tent set up for you out back." The Weasly kids thumped up the stairs, grumbling.

"Um excuse me Mrs Weasly, but will a tent be big enough,(includes total) to be able to fit us all in one tent?" nudge said, obviously refraining from rambling on about how hard that would be. Mrs Weasly just replied

"Magic, dear, I'm sure you understand that not much is impossible with a bit of correctly used magic?" she said, her eyes twinkling. "By the way, you can just watch you don't have to do those chores."

"Well what do you want us to do? I mean, free accommodation, meals. How can we help?" I inquired. There had to be a catch. I mean, who offers free service to freaks?

"Our family has a kind nature, we like to help out, but would it be too much to ask if you help out with a few chores here and there?" she said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sure" we all said. My wings were getting cramped from the bandages, so I loosened them a little.

"Umm, we kind of need to stretch our wings, do you mind?" I inquired. She nodded, turning back to the dishes. We all shrugged off our jackets, and stretched out our wings.

"That's really uncomfortable, I need to go outside, there isn't enough space in here to fully stretch my wings" Iggy said, quickly tucking his shirt over his belt, were a lump had formed. That little bugger, bombs?! We were just about to head out side when the door flung open and a man in tattered clothing, clutching a brief case walked into us.

"I'm home-oh good heavens" he said, clutching his heart at the sight of us in the living room, wings hanging casually by our sides.

"Don't worry Mr Weasly, your not being attacked, we're visitors. I'm angel, and we're no threat" that's our favourite little mind reader. Angel beamed at the man I took to be Ron's father, her curls bouncing on her cute little head. Mrs Weasly poked her head through the kitchen door, drying her hands on a tea towel.

"Arthur! Your home early, these are our guests, the ones I told you about." She glanced at us." I may have left out some tiny details." She winced.

"By Merlin's boots! Molly, you sure have." I didn't quite get the Merlin's boots part, but I could understand his confusion. If I walked home on a regular day, and found six Avian Americans in my house, I'd be shocked too.

After Mrs Weasly explained to Mr Weasly about our…err, misunderstanding, we set about doing chores. First up was de-gnomeing.

"Those little bugger's are getting bolder, look at them!" a group of cat-sized naked little men with weird faces were running around the garden, singing

"Na, na, na, na-na!!!" and shouting insults at everything. Ron started running after one, shooting spells at it.  
"Cm'ere you little-gotchta!" Ron ran towards the slumped figure of a gnome, picking it up by the ankles.

"Here, ill show you what to do" he said, turning around in circles, swinging the gnome out in front of him.

"It's easy! Just don't go 'round too long, you'll get real dizzy" he said, flinging the gnome over a low lying wall, almost completely covered in overgrown plants. The gnome travelled a few metres, and then crashed into a haystack with a plastic target hanging in the middle. It got back up and waved its fist at us, pulling faces.

"Jus' bop 'em on the head, it should do the job" he yelled, shooting another spell at the mischievous little men. We ran after the little men, it was easy to catch them, we were a lot faster, but they were _everywhere_. Like trying to catch 1of a million, always 100 more to replace it. With sudden inspiration, I snapped open my wings and hovered above the gnomes. I flew over it, dropping onto its head. It was knocked unconscious immediately, and I swung it around, flinging the wailing figure high over the wall, it got up, wobbled around a bit, the abusive creature sat down, shaking his tiny fist. I shot him the bird and stuck my tongue out. Cheeky little bugger.

We had only around 20 gnomes left in the garden, with all 9 of us working; we had around 6 minutes of work left. I zoomed after my last gnome, who was waving and laughing at me from in the midst of a tree. Problem was, this tree would try whacking me if I got near, so I was getting ready to kill something. I reached out to try and grab the gnome, swinging from a branch. A bolt of red light shot out my palm, hitting the gnome. It hit the ground with a thud, and I stared at my hand. Everyone froze, watching me, even the gnomes were extremely interested why I could do magic, but was waving no stick. (That wasn't meant to sound sick) I blinked in shock, my wand must have melded with my hand, I hadn't really thought about that. I focused on the tree, and another shot of light hit it square in the trunk. Its branches became immobile, and they rested into a normal pose. Ill say it again, magic ROCKS!

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed, I crossed the 50 review mark! Yaaay!!! Ill update soon, but please review. Reviewer ideas are pretty much the only thing keeping the cogs in my brain working at the moment, so please, tell me what you think, what I can improve, and any ideas.**


	10. Magic Flight Mark 2!

**HEY ALL!**

**OK, sorry, but this isn't a chapter. Recently, I've gone back and looked over some of my old stories, and realised what a poor attempt I was doing as opposed to my writing style and effiency now. So, you faithful readers who bothered to click the alerts link and read this, thanks! You won't be getting new chapters, but I am going to re-do all of my stories. Once the older chapters are re-writed, there'll be new ones going your way!! Thank Japer's Imaginary Friend, here on FF, for booting my ass into gear when it came to readers, fans, and those few-and-far-between mobs who'd like to hang my entrails from a pitchfork, apparently. 0.0**

**The first chapter of the re-vamped Magic Flight is going to be seperate from this- I find that comparing the two gives me a good look at how far I've come in the time between. Please, point out any mistakes I miss on the new story!**

**And the title Magic Flight is annoying me, but I personally hate it when an author changes the title and I can't find something, so Magic Flight it is. **

**Thanks again, hopefully the new chapter will be up incredibly soon! =D**

**KJ**

**Wingedteen**

**PS; Feel free to PM me!**


	11. MAGIC FLIGHT MARK 2 IS UP!

**THE NEW MAGIC FLIGHT IS UP! GO TO MY PROFILE OR SEARC FOR MAGIC FLIGHT MARK 2!!**

**KJ **

**WT**


End file.
